nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Memori Tsunade
'Character First Name' Memori 'Character Last Name' Tsunade 'IMVU Username' Divinus 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 23 'Date of Birth' 11 / 03 / 176 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Otogakurian '' 'Height' ''5'6 'Weight' 125 lbs. 'Blood Type' A+ 'Occupation' Civilian / Privately Training Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Tsubagakure 'Relationship Status' Widowed 'Personality' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour' Kind and generous; rarely ever hostile. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Memori reigns from Otogakure, where her family served as humble rice-farmers. She herself at a young age became engaged and soon after married to a shinobi from the Fuma Clan. Something that not even she knows is that she is a distant descendent of Dan and Tsunade- hence why her father gave her a different last name from his own. 'Ninja Class ' Unknown at current date 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Belts (so far) 'Strengths' ''-''Speed -Medical Ninjutsu -Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' ''-''Genjutsu -Strength -Ranged Jutsu 'Chakra colour' N/A 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' N/A 'Jutsu List' Basic Healing Technique 'Allies' Tsubagakure, Otogakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Memori was born to a father who departed from the Fuma Clan after having found out his wife was pregnant, and a mother who had been a rice-farmer. The family they had together was very simple, and led a humble lifestyle. Memori as a young girl was shown many, many trades, but her father always warned her not to become a ninja. While it was an honorable thing to do, and he himself was unbelievably loyal to the Fuma Clan until his wife was with child, he always told her that he never wanted to see Memori hurt or worse- killed. By the time she came into her teenaged years, Memori ran their small personal shop in Otogakure by herself. Her father yielded the rice and her mother had grown bedridden and ill. She'd not just learned how to sew and grow rice, but also how to cook, clean, and harvest other fruits and vegetables. As her mother grew sicker and sicker, her father began to show her how to tend wounds without the use of chakra- basic medical skills. But nothing saved her mother, as she passed away and Memori's father decided- without his wife- he wanted to dedicate his help to the Fuma Clan once more. So at his age, he returned to continue his path and left Memori to run a simple business. Memori served the Fuma Clan especially, as she had now the empty house and remodeled it to be a simple inn for traveling shinobi, while cooking for the local shinobi as well. It was as she just blossomed into womanhood that one of the ninja she'd housed there, a frequent visitor of her, asked her to be his. And soon after, they were wed. Memori's marriage with Tatsuo was perfect and happy, but she feared all the things her father had said- about the danger of being a shinobi. The reason he'd left when he found out her mother was pregnant was so that he could assure he was there when Memori was born, to help raise her and support her mother as well. And after four years, her father and several others of the Fuma Clan came to her to inform her that Tatsuo had died while out on an A-rank mission. With no desire to remain in the home and a longing to start over, Memori confronted her father about leaving Otogakure. And with his blessing, she so did. It took Memori a year to gather all of her things after the funeral and to pass all of the deeds into the name of a neighbor who would carry on her business. She bought seeds and gathered her own funds so that she may build another inn and shelter elsewhere, and went on her way traveling the lands looking for a new settlement to take up. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))